Cristal nublado
by CloudyTime
Summary: La observó tan detenidamente, que cuando sus miradas chocaron; Arnold sólo pudo pensar en lo mucho que habían cambiado sus preciosos ojos azules, en antaño tan transparentes como el mejor de los cristales. Pero ahora…había una oscura nube de dolor que los empañaba. Y el rubio por fin entendía porqué no soportaba ser el responsable de su profunda tristeza.
1. La realidad es tan fría como el hielo

Cristal nublado

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Hey Arnold!, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Éstos pertenecen íntegramente a Craig Barlett, yo sólo me propongo pasar un buen rato escribiendo; sin ningún ánimo de lucro.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Cruel destino que al inicio me muestra una dulce probada de una vida perfecta, y luego se limita en darse la vuelta burlándose de mi impropia ingenuidad"<em>

* * *

><p><em>La realidad es tan fría como el mismo hielo<em>

* * *

><p>Los sollozos eran imposibles de contener a estas alturas. La chica lloraba como nunca antes en la soledad repentinamente conveniente de su habitación. Atrajo sus rodillas hacia ella, y las abrazó mordiéndose dolorosamente el labio inferior. La chica se lamentaba en una cada vez más voz más baja, como si temiera que alguien la escuchara, a pesar de saber que esa era una posibilidad considerablemente remota.<p>

Encerrada en el santuario que con todo el amor del mundo había creado, sentía la repulsión invadirla por las cosas a su alrededor, y sólo se contenía de arrasar con todo a su alrededor porque no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Se deshizo las coletas con rabia ignorando olímpicamente el dolor de su cuero cabelludo al enredar sus delgados dedos en los largos cabellos rubios.

Se dejó caer hacia un lado, tirando a su paso el altar que acababa de colocar ayer por la noche. Asumió la posición fetal, llorando con mayor sentimiento al distinguir a la mortecina luz de las series el rostro de su dolor. Lo pateó con coraje, buscando alejarlo lo más posible de ella.

_Era una verdadera estúpida por guardar esperanzas al respecto._

_Una completa enferma por tener un altar en su honor._

_Y era una real y soberana patética, sin la más pobre idea de lo que es el amor propio._

La dignidad parecía ser un concepto muy lejano y nuevo en su mente.

Irónicamente ella utilizaba la personalidad ruda para evitar a toda costa este tipo de situaciones, pero no dudaba ni por un segundo en cometer errores garrafales si él estaba incluido dentro de la ecuación. Una en la que no quedaba ni un mísero espacio para ella como uno de los factores.

Deseaba tan fervientemente que él fuera la constante, que se olvidaba completamente de las variables. Una parte indispensable para la ecuación. Y el valor que ella representaba definitivamente no llevaba al resultado esperado. Tendría que haberlo sabido desde el principio, desde el día en que ella se volvió una persona agresiva con tal de encubrir sus sentimientos.

A leguas se notaba que el moralista y bien portado de Arnold, jamás podría llevarse bien con aquella faceta suya.

Le enfermaba saber que había desperdiciado energía, ánimo y tiempo en esa causa perdida desde los albores. Siete años era demasiado tiempo, considerando que en la edad en la que se encontraba lo que más debería de preocuparle sería rasparse las rodillas. Más de dos tercios de su vida invertidos en un amor que se apreciaba cada vez más risible e imposible.

Erró en considerar que poseía una mísera posibilidad. San Lorenzo había logrado confundirla en muchos más términos de los que estaba dispuesta a aceptar, le había gustado creer en su momento que había marcado un inicio en su vida amorosa. Pero ahora entendía que había sido más bien un antes y después en su forma de vivir tan poco apropiada. Pecó de ingenua al considerar que el afecto implícito en sus acciones significaba una promesa de amor que ella tan patéticamente mendigaba.

El agradecimiento debería de ser un elemento agregado a la lista que enumerase las torturas más dolorosas para el espíritu. Un beso influido por el más puro y benevolente agradecimiento debería de ser considerado por quien lo recibe cómo una bofetada. Con guante blanco…pero eso no reducía ni por un momento el dolor que causaba. No mientras el alma se le retorcía miserablemente en el cuerpo.

Él no la amaba. Ni siquiera la quería. Quizás solamente le simpatizaba.

Era tan particular de él, sentirse obligado a hacer felices a los demás. Oh, su adorable ángel de ojos color esmeralda y sonrisa sincera. En su momento no entendió que Arnold se había lanzado a besarla —irónicamente claro—_por el calor del momento_. Debía de dejar de buscarle sentimientos que no existían, ni segundas intenciones.

Por el amor de todos los cielos, ella les había salvado la vida a sus padres. ¿Qué otra jodida manera se pudo haber imaginado para pagarle?, conociendo de memoria la verdadera razón por la que ella misma se arriesgaba a peligro de muerte; haciendo cosas que incluso los más valientes se pensarían.

Insulsa como ella, que aceptó sin pensar aquel acercamiento; _aquella declaración. _

Sólo hasta esa tarde entendió que tan equivocada estaba.

No podía culparle a él, no era justo. _La culpa era de ella_, por esperar tanto.

Había resuelto seguirle aquella vez, aunque ya no lo hacía tanto como antes. Ahora que habían regresado sanos y salvos a Hillwood, Arnold había decidido pasar tiempo de calidad con sus padres. Que por cierto éstos habían encontrado de inmediato trabajo, su padre en el museo de la ciudad, y su mamá en el hospital.

Helga no conocía el sentimiento que embargaba el cuerpo de su amado, aquella imperiosa necesidad de estar con tus progenitores. No la había sentido nunca en su corta y triste existencia, pero claramente se la imaginaba; debía de ser reconfortante tener a más de dos personas velando por tus intereses, tu bienestar y felicidad. Por lo que había decidido no buscar la atención del rubio hasta que se hubiera normalizado la situación.

Niña cursi al fin…se imaginaba como novia del gran Arnold P. Shortman. Por fin correspondida en sus sentimientos. Le había seguido oculta entre las sombras, en el más profundo anonimato. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con Gerald desde hace más de tres semanas; y desde luego a pesar de resentirlo un poco, tampoco lo culpaba.

* * *

><p><span><em>Horas antes…<em>

—Es genial verte de nuevo viejo—saludó el niño del afro pasado de moda. Arnold le dirigió una sonrisa culpable y luego juntaron sus manos en su particular saludo.

—Lo siento Gerald…te he tenido un poco abandonado—se disculpó con timidez.

—Ni lo menciones viejo, se entiende tu situación—restó importancia al asunto continuando su caminata—ahora dejemos las cursilerías de niñas y vayamos a jugar con ésta preciosidad—señaló el frisbee color azul eléctrico que llevaba en sus manos, recargándose un poco en su amigo. —Y no quiero escucharte sugerir que Timberly venga con nosotros, otra semana de "Arnold es mi novio" y juro por mi peinado que me lanzo por la ventana del segundo piso viejo—estallaron en carcajadas y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al parque más cercano; completamente ajenos a la presencia oculta de cierta niña rubia.

La plática basada principalmente en trivialidades, era tan sólo el vehículo que utilizaba Gerald para llegar al asunto que a él realmente le interesaba. Algo que no permitía que su alma estuviera en paz.

—Por cierto Arnie, aún no sé si en la selva había drogas o el miedo a morir era tanto que me hacía ver visiones, pero… ¿tú realmente besaste a Helga?—hizo una pausa avanzando un poco más para detenerse frente a su compañero alzando los brazos haciendo mayor énfasis— ¿A Helga G. Pataki?—agregó como si estuviera pronunciando la más horrible de las maldiciones del pasado.

La aludida contuvo un grito del susto a duras penas, y se escondió lo mejor que pudo detrás de un basurero. Esa conversación se tornaba cada vez más interesante para ella, y cómo no; desde luego que quería escuchar la respuesta de Arnold.

—Sí Gerald…sí lo hice—respondió con voz algo cansina; sabiendo que con ese material su amigo tendría hasta para desmayarse. Efectivamente el niño dramatizó una escena de crisis nerviosa, con monólogos incluidos, dudas existenciales y pronósticos sobre el apocalipsis.

—¿Besar a tu abusona personal?, ¿el niño amable con la personificación de la maldad y falta de educación?, ¿tendrá algo que ver con el síndrome de Estocolmo?, ¡el fin del mundo debe de estar cerca!…—la gente alrededor comenzó a detenerse para observarlos curiosa, por lo que el rubio sumamente abochornado se apresuró a llamar la atención de su amigo.

—Gerald, apreciaría que tomaras con un poco más de discreción el asunto, hablas de Helga como si fuera un ente malvado incapaz de tener sentimientos—puntualizó algo molesto, a la vez que lo tomaba del brazo para seguir caminando.

—Cielos viejo, creo que podría morirme en este mismo instante y diría que lo he visto todo—agregó un poco más compuesto. —No sólo la besaste en la selva, sino que incluso la defiendes, ¿te hizo alguna especie de encantamiento Vudú?, dímelo…haré hasta lo imposible para convencer a Jamie-O de ir a Nueva Orleans a buscar a algún brujo para que regreses a la normalidad—Arnold no sabía decir si su amigo lo decía con ansias de fastidiar, o era enserio. Aunque por la expresión desesperada del chico se inclinaba por la segunda.

—Gerald…—murmuró con impaciencia reanudando la marcha recién interrumpida hacia el parque. Al aludido no le quedó de otra más que seguirlo, evadiendo el cúmulo de personas metiches sin quehacer, que se habían arrimado a escuchar sus locuras.

—Quizás me dejé llevar un poco, pero tienes que tenerme paciencia…es difícil de entender—su interlocutor rodó los ojos algo fastidiado—al menos para la media de la población—agregó riendo al final.

—¿Sabes?, es un poco molesto que tu mejor amigo se esté burlando de tus acciones—se quejó el niño de menor estatura.

—Lo que digas viejo, pero a pesar de ser amigos desde los tres, no te reconozco…—al llegar al parque se detuvieron en un prado al azar y se prepararon para jugar—ya sé que en gustos no hay nada escrito, pero enserio...¿Qué le viste?, ella no es precisamente bonita, ni talentosa, y menos cariñosa—preguntó visiblemente preocupado haciendo el primer lanzamiento.

Helga se había preocupado de ocultarse muy bien detrás de un árbol no muy lejano. Y agradecía la falta de preocupación por parte los niños, ya que así podía escuchar perfectamente. En esos precisos instantes deseaba tanto retorcerle el pescuezo al fastidioso del pelos tiesos, sabía que no le caía en gracia; pero ahora ella lo odiaba mucho más por meter su nariz dónde nadie lo llamaba. Se suponía que esa faceta sólo le pertenecía al cabeza de balón.

—Ella no es cómo todo mundo piensa—respondió con calma el niño de la gorra, lanzando de nuevo el disco—es una niña después de todo, y una persona maravillosa—completó algo sonrojado esperando el regreso del frisbee.

—Es obvio que Pataki es una niña, ¿usa vestido o no?—se carcajeó de la fea mirada que le dirigió Arnold, por lo que tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que se le pasara la risa antes de continuar—disculpa mi estupidez al no entenderlo, pero…¿de dónde sacaste que es maravillosa?, hermano si no te conociera bien, diría que estás enamorado—arrojó de nuevo el objeto, notando la dificultad que tuvo el rubio para atraparlo.

—Helga ha hecho muchas cosas por mí, cosas que ni los adultos hacen por cualquiera—sonrió para sí mismo ante los recuerdos—yo siempre he sabido que no es mala como aparenta, es sólo que no sabe cómo comportarse por miedo a los demás—lanzó el disco hacia su amigo, pero éste lo dejó ir a parar a unos arbustos sin molestarse en atraparlo—peligrosamente cerca del escondite de la rubia—lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo que había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

—Arnold…déjame ver si escuché bien, ¿hablamos de Helga?, ¿Helga el terror de la escuela pública 118?, que esa niña tenga miedo es menos creíble que el mito del cochero fantasma—el mulato se olvidó por completo de su objeto de juego y se acercó a su amigo, lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió. —¡Tienes que estar bromeando!— a éstas alturas el chico se comenzaba a plantear seriamente una posible demencia en su compañero.

El rubio reconocía que era difícil de creer lo que estaba diciendo, aunque eso no quitaba la molestia que le causaba tanta incredulidad por parte de su mejor amigo. Por lo que como pudo detuvo la salvaje zarandeada, para después regalarle una mirada fea.

—No bromearía con algo como esto nunca Gerald—el niño de sudadera roja lo soltó anonado—ella salvó casi por si sola a mis padres, me ayudó en toda la travesía a pesar de negarlo, siempre se preocupa por mí y a su manera me cuida, es muy lindo saber que alguien te quiere y eres tan importante en su vida—explicó con una sonrisa tonta, muy seguro de lo que decía; aunque algo avergonzado de confesárselo de esa manera a su amigo.

Helga por su parte, no estaba para nada conforme con lo que escuchaba. ¿Qué había hecho muchas cosas por él?, ¡al diablo con todo eso!, ella no buscaba retribución, ella quería su amor, lo quería a él; no al cochino reconocimiento. Eso en ningún momento de su vida lo había buscado, sólo deseaba que la amara por quien era, y no se dejara llevar por quien aparentaba ser. La niña comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más desesperada, las cosas no son para nada como las imaginaba.

Por su parte el muy odiado Johanssen habló por ella.

—Amigo, en todo este rato sólo te he escuchado alabar lo que ella hace o ha hecho por ti, pero no has dicho ni una sola vez que te gusta o que la quieres, y eso hermano…no es suficiente—tal aseveración le heló la sangre en las venas a ambos rubios. Gerald no se sentía muy cómodo dándole esa dosis de realidad a su mejor amigo, y sinceramente Pataki no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, pero sabía lo difícil que podría tornarse la situación para Arnold si iniciaba una relación con ella sólo por gratitud. —Eso que tu tanto dices, se llama agradecimiento, y si no lo conoces te puedo leer su definición en el diccionario—sentenció mortalmente serio, preparándose para lo que sea que pudiera venir a continuación.

El chico de cabeza de balón estaba en shock por las palabras de su amigo. Nunca lo había considerado de esa manera, había estado tan feliz, tan impresionado, tan…agradecido por tanta bondad por parte de Helga; que sólo había pensado en estar junto a ella para hacerla sentir igual de bien como él se sentía.

Gerald estaba equivocado, quizás su edad de diez años le jugaba en contra, pero él sabía lo que era el amor. Era un sentimiento que te hacía sentir muy feliz al lado de esa persona en especial, te hacía necesitar su presencia para estar completo. Él se sentía muy bien en compañía de la niña rubia, era casi como no saber qué hacer, pero a la vez saber que no tienes que hacer nada.

Él se imaginaba con Helga como veía a sus padres. Quizás era de familia que le gustaran las mujeres de carácter fuerte, pero desde el principio esa niña le había llamado la atención. Desde el primer instante en que la vio, algo ajeno a él lo hizo fijarse en ella; había querido ser su amigo desde el inicio, siempre había deseado ser algo para ella. Quizás no recordara muy bien, pero cuando entraron al jardín de niños Helga era una niña muy tímida, silenciosa e incluso temerosa.

Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. Todos a su alrededor acostumbraban portar grandes sonrisas, hablaban fuerte e incluso jugaban con él. Sólo ella se mantenía retraída, jugando con unos pequeños cubos olvidados en una esquina, observando en silencio a los demás; sonriéndole de manera especial cuando él se unía a su juego. Arnold recordaba vagamente un relato de su padre, dónde le contaba que se había subido a escondidas al tobogán más alto del parque cuando tenía un año de edad y fue Helga la primera que le vio.

No estaba seguro, pero podría afirmar que la razón por la que había subido en primer lugar era porque quería llamar la atención de la pequeña niña de enorme moño rosa. Ésta le había sonreído nada más verlo, y él disfrutaba enormemente ese espectáculo.

—Quizás no pueda llamarle aún amor, pero junto a Helga me gustaría averiguarlo, ella es el tipo de chica con la que podría compartir mi vida—indicó el rubio acercándose al moreno—estoy seguro que con el tiempo algo nacerá entre los dos, además quiero que Helga sea feliz y parece ser que soy el único que puede hacerlo—aseguró sonriéndole con tranquilidad. El viento sopló con intensidad amenazando con volar la pequeña gorra azul de su cabeza, pero supo reaccionar a tiempo. Gerald lo observaba con estupor, aún sin poderle dar verdadero crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

—Lindo discurso Arnie, pero no se trata de convencerme a mí—expresó con voz cansada el moreno pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo—primero convéncete a ti mismo, y entonces te dejará de preocupar lo que los demás podamos pensar—le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda esperando que con eso pudiera reaccionar y de pronto divisó su olvidado frisbee entre los arbustos. Algo molesto por tener que ir por él, refunfuñó por lo bajo y se dio prisa para recuperarlo y así poder continuar con el juego.

—¿Pataki?—musitó espantado Gerald al encontrar entre los arbustos a cierta niña. La simple mención del apellido le dio a Arnold una sensación semejante a como si alguien le hubiera tirado agua helada en la espalda. El moreno dio un paso atrás al advertir como la rubia se levantaba de su escondite, notando la súbita palidez en su rostro entristecido; en acto reflejo se giró a observar a su amigo no encontrándolo en mejores condiciones.

La dueña del moño rosado comenzó a caminar, evadiendo al niño congelado pretendiendo que éste ni siquiera existía. Gerald resintió un repentino cambio de temperatura, preguntándose en qué momento el cuello de la sudadera había comenzado a apretarle. Eso era tan serio como la muerte, y ciertamente se sentía aún peor al saber que el nada podía hacer en el asunto.

—Viejo…¿Quieres que me quede?—preguntó al aire notando al instante lo estúpido que había sonado, y aún más cuando no recibió respuesta. Paseó su nerviosa mirada entre los dos protagonistas, sintiéndose cada vez más fuera de lugar. Sin decir nada más se propuso abandonar la escena sabiendo que aquella imagen se le había grabado a fuego en la memoria.

Nunca había visto_ tan serio_ a Arnold P. Shortman, y mucho menos había visto a Helga G. Pataki_ tan cerca de llorar._

Así como al momento de alejarse, no pudo alejar una idea de su mente. _Nada volverá a ser igual._

El moreno deseaba en silencio, sinceramente estarse equivocando.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Hace un buen rato que no escribo, y ciertamente no pensaba volver a las andadas precisamente en éste fandom. Como he dicho, yo adoro esta serie. Siempre me ha gustado, y realmente me parece extraño el no haberme pasado por aquí antes. En vista del éxito que tuve en el fandom de Dragon Ball Z, he decido dar un gran salto.

Hey Arnold fue por lejos mi caricatura favorita. Adoro la personalidad de Helga, ya que somos ciertamente parecidas (no tengo uniceja gracias a dios), pero siempre me fue entrañable esa caricatura en especial; muy bien diseñada, con gran profundidad en los personajes.

Ahora, les diré que he estado leyendo durante un buen tiempo las historias aquí puestas y hubo algunas muy buenas que incluso me emocionaron hasta las lágrimas. No me considero tan buena escritora como algunas que vi por aquí, pero bueno…¿no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace no?

Espero que de verdad les guste esta historia, y haya conseguido sembrar el gusanito de la duda en ustedes.

Estaré encantada en leer sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas…etc.

Besos…


	2. Buscando el punto final

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold!, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Éstos pertenecen íntegramente a Craig Bartlett, yo sólo me propongo pasar un buen rato escribiendo; sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>Buscando el punto final<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>El desengaño duele como sal en carne viva, triste mi existencia al reparar que no hay más en mí, que sólo este amor hacia ti"<em>

* * *

><p>El viento revolvió el cabello dorado de ambos niños con furia, contribuyendo así al repentino ambiente cargado de dramatismo que había adquirido el antes nada resaltable parque. Sólo entonces el niño notó que durante algunos minutos no se había atrevido siquiera a pestañear. Por lo que reaccionando de manera tardía, le hizo un gesto cortés a su compañera invitándola a seguirle para sentarse en una banca a discutir civilizadamente el asunto.<p>

Mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió que ésta negara con rapidez con la cabeza.

—No Arnold, necesito que me expliques las cosas ahora, no busques distraerme—habló la rubia con voz titilante, odiándose a sí misma por mostrar tanta debilidad frente a él. El aludido abrió un poco más lo ojos asombrado de que se dirigiera a él sin algún mote o insulto; pero había que decir que eso no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo. Sólo lo ponía más nervioso.

—No busco eso Helga—respondió el pequeño de cabeza ovoide, negando ligeramente con ésta. La chica bufó intentando controlarse, le desesperaba la capacidad del tipo para poder mantener la calma, cuando ella entraba en el más profundo y desolador pánico. —Ven, tenemos que hablar—indicó tomando la mano con suavidad de la niña, esperando que lo siguiera. Sin embargo, el repentino tacto la asustó haciéndola reaccionar.

—¡Basta!, hablaremos aquí y se acabó, deja tu diplomacia para otro rato—gruñó Helga perdiendo la paciencia soltándose del agarre sin mucha delicadeza, para después cruzar los brazos. El rubio suspiró, sabiendo que sólo conseguiría hacerla enfurecer si seguía intentando tranquilizarla.

—De acuerdo—cedió alzando la vista, buscando el rostro de ella, pero se sorprendió al notar que ésta rehuyó a su mirada, girándose un poco. —¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?—agregó a pesar de tener una idea cercana al rumbo que llevaría la conversación.

—¿Por qué?—Arnold pestañeó con lentitud confundido por el tono lastimero de la pregunta; pero antes de que preguntara, la rubia prosiguió—¿Por qué me…me besaste?—completó arrastrando las últimas letras. El rubor acudió a las mejillas del niño, apenado por la pregunta.

—Pues…porque yo…digo tú…em…nosotros…—el nerviosismo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, no se sentía cómodo hablando de eso en una situación de ese calibre, se sentía como pez fuera del agua. Y si había algo que Arnold odiaba, era perder el piso. Algo que sólo Helga era experta en hacerle.

—Lo hiciste por el calor de momento—sentenció con voz parca la pequeña de extrañas coletas, aún negada a observarle de frente. —¿Notas la ironía al respecto?—Arnold distinguió una sonrisa forzada en el rostro de ella, lo cual ayudó a formar un nudo en su estómago.

—Helga…eso no es cierto—comenzó el niño, asustado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. La aludida negó con la cabeza con lentitud, gesto que consiguió sembrar algo de enojo en el siempre pacífico Arnold—no lo es—repitió con molestia el rubio intentando convencerla.

—¿A no?, entonces dame una razón creíble para eso, cabeza de balón—murmuró de manera ácida la Pataki, dignándose a mirarlo por primera vez.

El cerebro del pequeño trabajaba a mil por hora, buscando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder; sin embargo a pesar de preguntárselo ni él mismo sabía porque lo había hecho. Sólo entendía que había querido hacerlo, lo quiso tanto que no dudó ni un instante en realizarlo. Esa era toda la explicación al asunto, simplemente y estúpidamente no tenía ni la más remota idea del porque actuó de esa manera.

—No la hay—contestó, arrepintiéndose al instante de su torpeza al notar el semblante miserable que adoptó la niña del vestido rosado. Ésta bajó la mirada, ocultándola con su flequillo.

—Helga—la llamó pero cuando no le respondió rompió la distancia entre ellos, y la tomó por los hombros.

—No necesitas preguntarme a mí razones Arnold, pero yo si me atrevo a cuestionarte…¿qué es lo que te gusta de mí?—musitó encogiéndose ligeramente ante el viento helado que erizó su piel. Helga sabía que con esa pregunta, ponía algo más en juego que sus sentimientos, su miserable amor propio.

Por su parte, el infante de diez años volvió a sentirse hundido en el más profundo de los dilemas. ¿Le preguntaba qué era lo que le gustaba de ella?, él mismo aún se realizaba esa pregunta. Aunque se sentía un poco más seguro al haber meditado largamente el asunto.

—La persona que escondes debajo de toda esa falsa agresividad, tu bondad…aunque te empeñes en disimularla, tu valentía, tu humildad, el amor que me tienes—expresó atreviéndose de nueva cuenta a tomar su mano. La rubia no se mostró enfadada por su acción, por lo que él se sintió feliz de haber dado en el clavo con su confesión; no obstante no pudo regodearse mucho al respecto. Puesto que la mano de ella se posó con delicadeza sobre la suya, a la vez que alzaba un poco su rostro permitiéndole ver sus ojos.

La tristeza en ellos era evidente, Arnold se estremeció, atribuyéndole eso de inmediato al clima que comenzaba a refrescar. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pintando de melancólicos colores pardos todo a su paso. La niña soltó con cuidado su agarre, dándose la vuelta alejándose algunos pasos.

—Tenía la pequeña esperanza que dijeras que te gustaba mi cabello, mi sonrisa…—hizo una pausa llevándose la mano izquierda a la cabeza alcanzando el lazo que la adornaba, deshaciéndolo con lentitud hasta que lo tuvo en su puño—o tal vez…mi moño—completó conteniendo las lágrimas, agradeciendo que el niño a sus espaldas no pudiera verlas.

Arnold sintió que una extraña sensación le atravesaba la columna vertebral y terminaba por alojarse en su estómago. Por alguna razón, las palabras de la rubia lograron descolocarlo, sentía como que algo en su interior se revolvía…como si algún recuerdo clamara por ser nombrado.

—Helga…—había pensado en decirle que eso también le gustaba de ella; pero resolvió que sus aspectos emocionales tendrían más peso. Intentó colocar de nuevo su mano en el delgado hombro de ella, pero un repentino encogimiento por su parte se lo impidió.

—Ni siquiera intentaste decirlo…—dichas palabras le cayeron como un yunque en el estómago, enterándose al instante de su error. —¿Qué puede haber de bonito en mí?, soy una niña tan fea y poca cosa…—sollozó alarmando aún más al pequeño que se arrepintió tanto de no haber hablado, buscó esta vez abrazarla, pero de nuevo ella se adelantó alejándose. —Si mi familia lo piensa… ¿Por qué no los demás?, ¿Por qué no tú también Arnold?—agregó con amargura, girándose mostrándose por fin tal cual era a su amado.

Arnold había querido negar eso, decirle que no era fea, que nadie tenía que pensar eso, pero la imagen que Helga le mostró consiguió que las palabras se atascaran en su garganta.

El pequeño abrió los ojos como platos, al distinguir las gruesas lágrimas que bajaban de las pupilas celestes fuertemente enrojecidas de la niña. La gruesa ceja que la caracterizaba se encontraba en su punto más bajo, agregándole un toque más afligido a su rostro. Nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia la había visto soltar ni la más pequeña e insignificante lágrima.

_Ahora estaba ahí, tan frágil, tan vulnerable…como el día que la conoció._

—Sólo me tienes agradecimiento, entiendo que te hayas sentido obligado a corresponderme…—hizo una pausa, sacando de su revelación al rubio por la dureza de las palabras—pero no estoy pidiendo caridad…si lo hice fue porque quería verte feliz; y lo he logrado—armó una pequeña sonrisa aún a pesar de la continuidad del llanto—ese ha sido mi pago, no me debes nada cabezón—finalizó mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando guardar algo de compostura, aun cuando lo que más deseaba era deshacerse en gritos del sufrimiento que sentía.

—¡No lo hago por agradecerte!, yo quiero estar contigo….—Arnold sentía que debía de hacer o decir algo, o de lo contrario algo terrible pasaría. No sabía que era, pero su alma se lo decía a gritos. No podía permitir que sucediera, no tenía idea de que era, pero sabía que tenía que ver con la niña delante de él.

No obstante Helga frenó sus pensamientos al posar una de sus manos en su mejilla, regalándole una delicada caricia. El niño se perdió en la expresiva mirada que ésta le daba, así como en la asombrosa suavidad de su mano, quedándose de nuevo sin palabras.

—Sólo dime una cosa Arnold…si yo me fuera… ¿sufrirías tanto como yo lo haría si tu no estuvieras?—preguntó dejando su cara, para alcanzar su manos, alzándolas hasta colocarlas en su pecho; justo en su corazón. El pequeño parpadeó contrariado, sintiendo el acelerado ritmo que llevaba el órgano vital de la niña, no percatándose de la profunda mirada que ésta le dedicaba.

—Yo…—estaba demasiado concentrado en el latir del corazón que estaba sintiendo, que casi no le prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo. Sólo tenía cabeza para reparar en la respiración entrecortada, el ritmo acelerado y la calidez del cuerpo que Helga le estaba transmitiendo.

Y si Arnold hubiera puesto más atención, habría notado que el suyo, también estaba latiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Era un gesto demasiado íntimo para ambos. Y nada tenía que ver el doble sentido, o que el rubio tuviera sus manos justo en medio de los apenas desarrollados senos de ella. Era como si Helga estuviera hablando sin palabras, y Arnold se sentía profundamente conmovido por ese gesto.

Después de algunos segundos en silencio, Arnold notó que la velocidad a la que latía el corazón de Helga disminuyó de manera abismal, y la respiración de ésta se volvió hiposa. Preocupado alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada profundamente herida de Helga. Y entonces…entendió lo que había hecho.

_O más bien…lo que no había hecho._

Las manos de Helga soltaron las suyas, y él las separó de inmediato de su pecho.

—¡Helga no malentiendas yo…!—había querido responderle lo que ella le había preguntado, pero entonces se dio cuenta que lo había olvidado. Por lo tanto, presa de la desesperación, sólo atinó a enredar los brazos en la pequeña cintura de la rubia, esperando que con ese acto, ella pudiera entenderle. Y a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de todas las veces, que él se había atrevido sin más abrazarla, y ahora comprende un poco cómo es que siempre le nacía.

Abrió los ojos, no sabiendo en que momento los había cerrado. Y se encontró con el delgado cuello de la rubia; y sólo entonces reparó que los brazos de ella permanecían alejados de él, temblorosos a los costados de la rubia. Con los puños fuertemente apretados.

Consternado, rompió el abrazo dándole algo de espacio a la niña frente a él. Fue cuando el lazo fuertemente sujetado por la mano izquierda de Helga llamó su atención, y se sorprendió demasiado cuando la vio abrirla y dejar que se escurriera el listón por entre sus dedos hasta terminar en el pasto.

Arnold se apresuró a recogerlo, y cuando quiso devolvérselo a ella, ésta no hizo ningún ademán de aceptarlo. Con un hueco en el pecho, enfrentó la nublada mirada de la rubia, no sabiendo cómo era tan fuerte como para hacerlo.

—Te quiero—confesó el niño de camisa demasiado larga. Había decidido decirlo así, tal cual él lo sentía. Arnold sospechaba que era mucho más que un simple te quiero; quizás un te amo…un te quiero a mi lado. Podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que nunca había sentido tanta incertidumbre en su vida, como en aquel instante. Ése mismo dónde desnudas una parte de tu alma, y sólo te queda esperar si la otra persona quiere hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Amor?—murmuró la rubia cerrando los ojos, inclinándose hacia abajo, como si deseara mirar sus zapatos. —Dime… ¿tú qué sabes de eso?—susurró a duras penas, cómo si la voz proviniera del más profundo abismo de su alma destrozada. El pequeño se sintió algo herido por las palabras, pero tomando en cuenta todas las equivocaciones que él mismo había tenido antes, ese pequeño desplante por parte de ella no debía significarle nada.

—Nada, sólo sé que tú me haces sentir como si no supiera nada—respondió con suavidad, deseando que Helga al fin quisiera comprenderlo.

La niña le sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, y entonces Arnold creyó que por fin había dado resultado. Pero en aquel momento comenzó a retroceder, y su sonrisa comenzó decaer hasta volverse triste y miserable.

—¿Sabes Arnold?—pronunció con un tono de voz inusualmente calmado—mi respuesta a la pregunta que te hice, es que si ya no pudiera verte…me perdería a mí misma—declaró alejándose un poco más, esperando no llamar aún su atención.

—Ya que es lo único que me queda—musitó tan bajo que Arnold fue incapaz de escucharla. Alarmado notó que se encontraba a una distancia considerable, y al dar un paso hacia ella, ésta emprendió una frenética carrera lejos de ahí. Y aunque el rubio verdaderamente intentó darle alcance, fue completamente inútil.

Barajeó la posibilidad de ir a su casa directamente y hablar sin interrupciones con ella. Pero lo consideró demasiado imprudente, e irrespetuoso, debía darle algo de tiempo para componerse. Mañana esperaba que Helga tuviera la cabeza más fría y le dejara aclarar las cosas como Dios mandaba.

Acarició con fijación el listón color rosa entre sus manos. No pudiendo evitar pensar que aún a ocho años de distancia le seguía gustando…

* * *

><p><em><span>Actualidad…<span>_

Una vez que la niña había llorado hasta prácticamente deshidratarse, y su voz sonaba como cuerda de guitarra mal afinada. Helga supuso que era momento de calmarse. Se retorció de nueva cuenta en el incómodo suelo del clóset buscando serenarse. No obstante el trozo de vidrio que formaba parte antes de un desafortunado espejo, se encontraba tan convenientemente cerca de su mano y se le antojaba tan oportuno….

_¿Qué era ella?_

Una pobre niña, fea, miserable, ignorada por sus padres, opacada por su hermana, temida por sus compañeros y objeto de compasión para su amado…

No era más que un despojo de ser humano. Un desperdicio de oxígeno y espacio. Era tan insignificante, que si desapareciera en ese mismo instante, nadie en absoluto la echaría de menos.

Sus compañeros se alegrarían, Arnold se sentiría mal por su muerte; pero al final estaría aliviado por ya no guardar ninguna responsabilidad hacia ella. Phoebe…se sentía tan apenada con la buen Phoebe, nunca supo darle su lugar como la gran amiga que era, seguramente se sentiría aliviada de ya no tener a una disque amiga que la trataba como sirvienta; y entonces se podría conseguir a una verdadera, alguien como Lila, que la hiciera sentirse querida.

Y su familia…quizás lo verían como un conveniente suceso, para por fin olvidarse de la niña que alguna vez tuvieron la desgracia de tener viviendo en su casa.

Su vida desde el principio estaba destinada a fracasar. ¿Qué se podía esperar de una niña que es invisible hasta para sus padres?, a la que sólo un perfecto extraño con ínfulas de santo, tuvo la atención de darle una pequeña muestra de amabilidad. No había nada en ella que mereciera ser recordado.

No cuando ni siquiera sus padres podían aprenderse su detestable nombre.

_Se le daba la poesía, pero era una completa cobarde al negarse a firmar sus obras. _

_Era buena en los deportes, pero sólo lo hacía para humillar a los demás. _

_Tenía dotes de líder, pero le gustaba ejercer para mangonear a los otros._

_Poseía un asombroso coeficiente intelectual, pero le daba completamente igual la escuela._

Entonces…

¿Qué la hacía digna de vivir?

_¿Merecía la pena existir cuando sólo se dedicaba a sobrevivir?_

¿Acaso significaba algo su triste existencia, para que pudiera obviar el hecho de siempre ser menospreciada?

—No hay nada…—sollozó con un hilo de voz la pequeña rubia, y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la puerta de madera del armario. Tomó el pedazo de vidrio con fuerza desmedida, resintiendo al acto cómo cortaba la delicada piel de su palma. Ignoró el dolor, aproximando con decisión el fragmento a su rostro, observando como una gota de sangre color carmín corría por el filo del peligroso borde.

Y entonces llena de determinación lo empuñó presionándolo con fuerza contra su delgada muñeca izquierda. Una ola de dolor la golpeó cuando el vidrio acabó con la poca resistencia que ofrecía su piel, y cortó con asombrosa facilidad las frágiles venas bajo ella. Aliviada a pesar del fuerte ardor, Helga dejó caer su cabeza, generando un fuerte sonido al estrellarse con el suelo.

Poco a poco se sintió más abrazada por el frío de la habitación, y su alma comenzaba a sentir la paz que tanto clamaba. Helga cerró los ojos con placer, sólo esperaba que en lo que sea que pasara después de morir, no se le castigara por ser tan cobarde.

No obstante, la quietud del que había decidido sería su lecho de muerte; se vio roto por la entrada intempestiva de una persona a su habitación, que del mismo modo abrió la puerta del armario, para instantes después gritar horrorizada.

—¡Hermanita bebé!—chilló una muy angustiada Olga, que sin perder un solo instante la alzó del suelo y prácticamente voló hasta la cama de la niña, para recostarla. Tomó la muñeca de ésta, examinándola con velocidad, y sin pensarlo un segundo arrancó la manga larga de su blusa y la enredó con firmeza alrededor de la herida, sin dejar de presionarla rogando a Dios que la hemorragia se detuviera.

—Hermanita…¿Por qué lo has hecho?—sollozaba la mayor, que sin más abrazó con fervor el cuerpo frío de la pequeña, meciéndose con ella para despertarla.

—¿Ol…ga…?—musitó a duras penas la niña abriendo un poco los ojos, no logrando enfocar la figura de su hermana.

—¡Helga!, por favor no te duermas, ya verás que todo estará bien, ahorita mismo llamaré a la ambulancia, te pondrás bien hermanita—gritaba la mujer llenando de besos el cabello enmarañado de la niña.

—Déjame tonta…siempre te metes…en lo…que no te importa…—gruñó con debilidad la menor, buscando alejarse del tacto de su familiar.

—¡No te dejaré!, ¡claro que me meto!—chilló desesperada— eres lo que más amo en éste mundo…¿Cómo esperas que te deje morir?—colocó su mano libre en la nuca de la menor y la acercó a su rostro—eres mi hermanita bebé, sea lo que sea que te haya llevado a esto; podemos solucionarlo—aseguró tocando su frente con la de ella, mojándola con sus lágrimas negras por el maquillaje corrido.

—¿De verdad me…quieres…?—preguntó a duras penas, sintiendo que las ganas de dormir eran demasiadas, y a la vez guardando cierto recelo a que de verdad alguien pudiera guardar algún afecto por ella. —Pero…Bob y Miriam…—quería continuar, pero la somnolencia no se lo permitía.

Angustiada, Olga presionó con mayor ímpetu la herida, subiéndose a la pequeña cama, colocando a su hermana en su regazo, acunándola como si de un bebé se tratara. Estaba muy asustada, desesperada, y sumamente furiosa con sus padres, con el mundo, con Helga, he incluso con ella misma.

—Ambos pueden ser a veces estúpidos… pero te juro…que te quieren casi tanto como yo—aseguró con ímpetu sorbiendo la nariz, sin mucha elegancia. Ante esas palabras Helga abrió los ojos, observando por primera vez con nitidez a su hermana mayor.

—Vaya, la gran Olga diciendo groserías…deberían…de darme un premio…—murmuró intentando permanecer consciente. La rubia de cabello corto, dejó escapar una pequeña risa ahogada, apartando el cabello del rostro de su hermana.

—Lo haré más a menudo si quieres, pero por favor no me dejes…—suplicó acariciando el rostro helado de la niña.

—Bueno Olga, sólo recuerda que una promesa a los Patakis, siempre será una promesa—sonrió como mejor pudo, y Olga, presa una felicidad absoluta la abrazó con fuerza, sin soltar en ningún momento su muñeca.

—Olga…por favor…no llames a la ambulancia…no quiero que todos se enteren…por favor llévame tú al hospital…—rogó Helga, a lo que su hermana asintió con prontitud, y la alzó en brazos de nuevo.

—Así será hermanita bebé, nadie nunca se enterará de esto—prometió apretándola contra su pecho, realizando sonidos tranquilizadores, pero perdió la calma al notar que había perdido el sentido. Antes de pensarlo siquiera bien, bajó las escaleras en tiempo récord teniendo cuidado de no moverla mucho.

Al llegar a la planta baja, irrumpió hecha una calamidad la sala de T.V. dónde su padre veía el partido de fútbol americano a un volumen inaudito; Olga agradecía enormemente el haber subido a su habitación temprano y así haber escuchado ruidos extraños en la habitación de su hermana.

—¿Olga…pero qué…?—preguntó sorprendido el patriarca de la casa, por ver a su hija mayor entrando a la habitación pateando una mesa con botana y gritando como si el mismo demonio la hubiese poseído.

—¡Prende el maldito auto papá!, ¡Helga está muriéndose!—bramó rabiosa, el hombre se quedó estático de la impresión, pero al reparar en el cuerpo encogido que su hija llevaba en los brazos, y su ropa manchada de sangre; se levantó hecho un bólido para ir por las llaves.

—¡Carajo Miriam!—el grito gutural del hombre resonó por toda la casa, despertando al instante a la mujer que dormitaba en la barra de la cocina—¡dónde están las puñeteras llaves!, ¡tenemos que llevar a Helga al hospital!—sorprendentemente y sin esperar explicaciones, la mujer se precipitó desesperada contra la pared, de dónde tomó las llaves y a empujones sacó al vociferante rey de los localizadores.

—¡Olga santo cielo que le ha pasado a Helga!—

A partir de ahí, la confusión generada entre sus progenitores, fue silenciada por la colérica Olga, y partieron a toda prisa al hospital más cercano. Todo el camino, la joven maestra se negó a soltar a su hermana, y sin permitirse descuidar ni por un segundo la aún sangrante muñeca.

A su llegada al hospital, la familia Pataki ingresó con la furia de una manada de elefantes, exigiendo la más pronta atención a la menor, al precio que fuera. Afortunadamente el personal reaccionó al instante, y trataron a la pequeña rubia con la mayor velocidad posible.

Después de la hora más angustiante en la existencia de los Patakis, el doctor salió para dar parte del estado de la niña a la familia. Consiguieron estabilizarla, pero había sido bastante enfático en afirmar que se había corrido con suerte, y que la rápida reacción de Olga había generado la diferencia entre estar en ese momento en un hospital, y no en una funeraria.

Una vez que se marchó el doctor, hubo tiempo para qué la familia se enfrascara en un acalorada discusión, acerca de la situación. Reclamos llovieron, reproches, justificaciones he incluso lamentaciones. Pero el ahora reforzado carácter de Olga brilló por encima de todo lo demás.

—Helga se vendrá a vivir conmigo a Inglaterra, y no doy lugar a negociaciones—sentenció con absoluta severidad la muchacha—espero que todo el tiempo que se encuentren lejos de nosotras, les haga recapacitar su situación como padres—finalizó siguiendo a la enfermera que había permanecido en silencio, desde que había llegado a avisar que podían pasar a ver a la pequeña.

Los adultos se guardaron sus quejas en lo más profundo de su ser. Sabiendo que gran parte de este lamentable incidente había sido responsabilidad suya. Miriam sentía repulsión por sí misma al haber roto la promesa que le hizo a su hija cuando dejó su trabajo, y Bob se sentía como un completo imbécil.

Olga no lo sabía. Pero con esa demostración de carácter, furia y deseos de proteger a los suyos, estaba demostrando que por fin; era una Pataki al cien por ciento.

_Al final, no sólo Helga tenía que cambiar su manera de vivir hasta el momento._

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Sé que demoré un poco en publicar la continuación, pero estuve muy ocupada con exámenes.

Aproveché el tiempo de ausencia para valorar la situación de Helga en el fic, y debo decir algo que supongo todos sabemos. Helga es una niña con problemas, y algunos desequilibrios mentales. Si bien el tamaño de la obsesión que siente hacia Arnold es considerable, a la vez es notable que no ha perdido el juicio. Se trata únicamente de una niña de once años con demasiados problemas y sin estabilidad en su casa, que busca aferrarse a la única persona que demuestra interés por ella.

Era obvio que la gravedad de la situación que vivió, si bien Arnold no la rechazó e incluso mostró interés por ella. Helga no es estúpida, y al ser bastante madura para su edad, supuso que aquellos sentimientos no podían ser otra cosa más que simple gratitud. Por eso ante la falta de buenas explicaciones por parte de Arnold acerca de lo que le gustaba de ella, perdió la poca autoestima que tenía.

Sé que puede parecer algo exagerado, pero Helga siempre ha sido muy intensa con sus emociones y a esa edad no se tiene gran visión acerca del valor de las cosas, y mucho menos de las consecuencias. La familia Pataki sobrevive con muchos problemas, dónde el que no cae resbala, así que este incidente llega moviéndoles el piso, mostrándoles la verdad tal cual es.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y debo decir que esperaré con ansias sus comentarios al respecto.

Besos…


	3. El prefacio de un nuevo horizonte

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold!, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Éstos pertenecen íntegramente a Craig Bartlett, yo sólo me propongo pasar un buen rato escribiendo; sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>El prefacio de un nuevo horizonte<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Escondido bajo siete llaves se encuentra en secreto, este amor que a ti te profeso. Temo que ante la menor provocación, éste se libere con toda la furia que ha permanecido dormida."<em>

* * *

><p>Observo taciturna el paso de los autos a mi alrededor, no me siento especialmente animada a regresar a Hillwood, y a pesar de mirarla una y otra vez; no podía encontrarle nada llamativo. Y sé que muchas personas piensan que es debido a que después de haber vivido en ciudades tan bellas como Londres y Parma no me gustaría regresar ahora que soy una chica de mundo.<p>

Pero la verdad no puedes estar más alejada, quizás sólo Olga esté al tanto de ello, después del incidente nos hicimos muy unidas; aunque ella aprendió a mejorar su melosidad para no chocar con mi personalidad no muy cariñosa. Sé que fue un proceso largo y tedioso, pero en éstos momentos puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que nuestra relación cómo hermanas es próspera y cercana.

La razón es más profunda, mi vuelta a esta ciudad significaba regresar a un pasado que no me gustaba recordar; un capítulo oscuro de mi existencia, que dejó más mella en mi ser que un par de recuerdos…

Regresar aquí, era la verdadera guerra. Una que hace más de siete años me había resignado a abandonar. No me agradaba en absoluto estar aquí, no me sentía preparada para lo que sea que viniera. El temor a no ser inmune me invadía.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió del susto cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la vieja casa de tres pisos tan particular; intenté contener una mueca de desagrado, pero al parecer no lo hice de una manera muy entusiasta. Olga suspiró preocupada a mi lado, y colocó su mano en mi hombro.

—Hermanita, ¿estás lista?—preguntó con inseguridad, aunque de alguna manera extraña también alentándome. Yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo de manera socarrona.

—Preparada, porque lista nunca lo he sido…—respondí juguetonamente, lo cual aligeró el ambiente tenso y le arrancó unas cuantas risas discretas a la rubia. Me dio un leve regaño con la mirada, pero se soltó el cinturón he hizo ademán de salir.

—Bah, siempre haciéndome bromas—renegó por lo bajo y con su acostumbrada sonrisa marca Olga Pataki salió del flamante Mini Cooper color azul eléctrico y me invitó a hacer lo mismo. Una vez fuera de su rango de vista, me permití suspirar con frustración y me hice la muda motivación de que todo saldría bien.

Con renovados ánimos, y recordando que antes que nada soy Helga G. Pataki; recordé que un grupo de personas no serían capaces de hacerme flaquear, no ahora siendo cómo soy. Cerré la cajuela a mi recientemente histérica hermana, y la apresuré a llamar a la puerta, ya habría tiempo después para sacar el equipaje. No vaya siendo que fuera necesario salir a toda prisa del lugar.

Sin la menor intención de perder la valentía que en éste momento tenía. Caminé con decisión hasta la puerta principal y golpeé con firmeza la madera. Para mi sorpresa no se tardó nada en ser abierta, y antes de siquiera ver algo, una lluvia de serpentinas, confeti y basura para fiesta se dejó caer cómo avalancha sobre mi ser. No había tenido tiempo para recuperarme de la sorpresa, cuando unos brazos me levantaron al menos diez centímetros del suelo y me apretujaron contra una notable humanidad; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que otro par de brazos se unieran al espectáculo.

Rodé los ojos, esperando la acostumbrada frase odiosa por parte de mis progenitores, primero me confundirían con Olga y al llevarse la gran decepción, me soltarían y repetirían el numerito para ella.

—¡Helga hija que bueno es verte!—el atronador grito de júbilo de Bob resonó por toda la casa, haciendo del mismo modo eco en la cabeza de la rubia menor.

—Oh si pequeña dama, aún en éste instante que te tengo entre mis brazos no puedo creerlo del todo—chilló con dramatismo Miriam, moqueando agradecida en el hombro de la hija que no había visto en años.

La descripción de enajenación era cercana a lo que sentía en ese momento, sin embargo a mi parecer aun así llegaba a quedarse corta. Mi cuerpo estaba ahí, mi mente también, pero mi alma se debía de encontrar pululando por los alrededores de Parma de la sorpresa que me llevé. Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente en la sala, antes de que mi madre se apartara un poco y mirara hacia la puerta.

—Olga…—murmuró retirándose algunas lágrimas de sus ojos azules iguales a los su hija mayor. Ésta sonrió de manera tímida, y se aproximó con lentitud hacia nosotros; hasta que estando a escasos pasos terminó perdiendo la compostura y la antigua Olga nos deleitó con su presencia y chillidos, lanzándose a los brazos de ella y luego amontonándose en el abrazo familiar.

La sensación que me invadía no me era familiar, nunca me había sentido tan descolocada. El abrazo era firme, y cálido. Pero no era el contacto corporal el que me desquiciaba, sino la cercanía emocional que esto representaba.

—Hijas…nos hicieron tanta falta—musitó el matrimonio, y fue en ése momento en el que me permití alzar la mirada del hombro de mi padre y observarlos por primera vez a detalle.

Sus facciones eran las mismas, aunque se veían sensiblemente envejecidos. No sabría decir a ciencia cierta si era debido al paso de los años, y o por las emociones tan fuertes. Sin embargo, estaba esa inquietante mirada tan presente en los ojos de ambos. Una que sólo había visto en los ojos de Olga y era únicamente para mí.

Las palabras no acudieron a mi boca con la misma presteza que siempre, pero la humedad en mis ojos parecía delatar mis sentimientos. Y de esa manera, incapaz de decir nada, sólo volví a esconder el rostro en el inmenso hombro de mi padre y me quedé ahí. Disfrutando del cariño paternal que durante mucho tiempo se me fue negado y de las caricias tranquilizadoras por parte de mi madre.

—Pequeñas, ahora nunca más tendrán que irse—

Y supe que una frase nunca había sido tan significativa en mi vida. Un hueco en mi pecho se hizo presente a golpes, y las lágrimas se permitieron salir por primera vez en siete años.

_Nunca antes un momento había sido tan perfecto…_

* * *

><p>No supe bien que era lo que estaba pensando hasta que sentí la mirada escrutadora de cada miembro del salón sobre mí. En cierta manera me incomodaba tanta atención morbosa, por tratarme de la nueva, cómo bien sé qué dirían <em>carne fresca<em>. Pero no era porque no estuviera acostumbrada a llamar la atención, sino porque me asombraba la ingenuidad de aquellos, con los que convivió la gran parte de su vida. Paseé mi mirada altiva por cada rostro de los presentes, reconociendo a la mayoría y pasando de los desconocidos. Sin embargo mi cuerpo se tensó al chocar contra una mirada verdosa que bien recordaba, y durante mucho tiempo me atormentaba.

La sorpresa en su rostro era tan evidente, que yo misma creé una pequeña sonrisa en mi delgado rostro, disfrutando con regodeo de su confusión. Sus ojos pasaron por mi rostro, examinándolo con descaro, para después bajar por mi ropa ciertamente llamativa.

Blusa blanca caída sobre un hombro, collar dorado con un tremendo dije en forma de rayo color negro. Short de mezclilla extremadamente corto, de talle alto y botones color blanco. Pero las palmas del vestuario sin duda alguna eran para las botas de cuero original tan altas que llegaban casi hasta dónde terminaban mi short, y de un tacón de vértigo.

Reconocía que mi indumentaria últimamente se enriquecía de prendas no precisamente convencionales, y adoraba todo lo que incluyera originalidad como primer rasgo distintivo.

—Muy bien señorita, ¿podría tener la bondad de presentarse frente a sus nuevos compañeros y contarnos un poco de usted?—el apremio oculto en la voz de la profesora me sacó de mis cavilaciones, y sonreí de nueva cuenta, acariciando en acto reflejo mi cabello de un largo muy particular.

Quizás no estaría tan mal jugar un poco. Ya saben, para saber que tanto podía crecer ésta situación hasta volverse insostenible. Chasqueé la lengua de manera casi inaudible y procedí a cambiar el peso de mi cuerpo hacia mi pierna izquierda y posé mi mano sobre mi cintura de una manera muy bien ensayada. Armé una sonrisa de victoria en mi rostro y rompí todo contacto visual con el chico que aún entre millones era capaz de reconocer.

—Pero por supuesto profesora, mi nombre es Geraldine y lamento decirles que no me gustan los diminutivos—guiñé el ojo de manera coqueta, conociendo de memoria el efecto que solía tener ese gesto en mis víctimas—vengo de _la splendida città di Parma_, y puedo decir que estoy encantada de conocerlos—permanecí en silencio entrecerrando los ojos un poco al notar recelo entre los asistentes.

Pero no me interesaban en lo más mínimo las indiscretas murmuraciones acerca de mi acento, o de mi vestimenta o lo guapa que era. Eran solamente dos pares de miradas las que me alertaban en específico. Ambas de un color verde esmeralda tan llamativo, aunque una invadida por un brillo de inteligencia y la otra por la duda.

_Chasqué de nuevo la lengua_.

Al parecer la bella y encantadora señorita perfecta; era más astuta de lo que alguna vez había imaginado. Casi podría jurar que sus pequeños ojitos eran capaz de reconocer cada ápice de mi irreconocible exterior y asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que la chica delante de ella no era otra que la mismísima Helga G. Pataki.

_Y Arnold…_

Bueno Arnold a simple vista seguía siendo igual de denso e ingenuo.

Aunque ahora el brillo de la sospecha se hacía tan presente cómo el terrible sentimiento que sabía bien, había renacido en mi pecho. Mucho me había temido éste momento, el instante exacto en que mi cerebro conectara con mi corazón, y éste se riera en la cara del primero; diciéndole que de nada había valido engañarse hasta el cansancio.

Y sí que lo entendía, lo comprobaba en cada instante de mi repentinamente larga caminata hacia el lugar que la profesora cascarrabias me señaló. Nunca, en ningún momento, Arnold P. Shortman despegó su mirada de mí.

Aunque con tristeza tenía que aceptar algo, si me veía, era porque le recordaba a alguien. No porque pudiera jactarse de la seguridad de saberse acertado. No cuando ni siquiera había llegado a conocer un ápice de mí. Girándome en mi incómodo asiento, lo localicé taladrándome con los ojos a dos bancas de distancia, en la fila de la derecha. Le sostuve la mirada, y cuando el celeste hizo contacto con el esmeralda; paseé de manera distraída mi lengua por mi labio inferior y recuperé mi postura original.

Quizás la suerte estaba echada, seré realista aunque eso suela parecer negatividad; pero si estaba en el juego del amor hundida hasta el cuello. Quizás no estaría tan mal, darle al chico inocente, una probada de su agria medicina. Lidiar con la incertidumbre de no saber que si una persona te ama o no, o simplemente le agradas.

Generé una sonrisa rígida en mi cara; amarga hasta los cimientos.

—Lamentará el nunca haberme conocido—musité tan bajo que muy a duras penas me escuché yo misma, a la vez que acariciaba de manera distraída el bello tatuaje en mi muñeca izquierda. Y por el resto de la clase intenté ignorar los murmullos de mi persona y las miradas indiscretas notadas por más de uno.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

De verdad lamento haberme demorado tanto en subir la continuación de ésta historia, y sé que me querrán linchar porque encima de lo tardada, es solamente una mísera continuación de cuatro hojas, pero bueno…supongo que así tenía que ser.

Agradeceré mucho sus comentarios al respecto, me gustaría mucho saber que opinan de la rápida aceptación por parte de Helga hacia sus sentimientos. Supongo que creyeron que se volvería una bestia en el arte de negar lo obvio aún hasta para ella. Pues bien…creo que al final la venganza de Helga a madurado, mucho más de lo que ha pensado.

Snif…snif…huelo friendzone por algún lado.

Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez, y espero que de verdad les haya gustado.

Besos…


	4. Lo que fui sin ti

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold!, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Éstos pertenecen íntegramente a Craig Bartlett, yo sólo me propongo pasar un buen rato escribiendo; sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>Lo que fui sin ti<p>

* * *

><p>En mi pecho existe un hueco, que ni el tiempo ha podido desaparecerlo. A veces llego a creer que tu presencia podría ser el remedio que tanto anhelo; pero no puedo permitir que te acerques aún más a lo que tú mismo has destruido.<p>

* * *

><p>La clase de historia había pasado sin pena ni gloria. Ciertamente es una de mis materias favoritas, pero la maestra perdió demasiado tiempo para mi gusto regañando a Sid y a otro infeliz que no conozco. Y antes de poder notarlo, me encontraba revisando el reloj de mi muñeca de manera casi patética; contando los instantes que faltaban para que se acabara la clase y siguiera el almuerzo.<p>

Cuando mis súplicas fueron por fin escuchadas, la chicharra sonó a mis oídos como un coro de ángeles. Y aunque mis ganas de dejar el salón eran muchas, esperé pacientemente a que todos comenzaran a movilizarse, para de esa manera poder encaminarme al comedor con tranquilidad.

Desde hacía un buen rato, había notado la mirada penetrante de cierta persona que pretendo evitar; y la verdad es que comenzaba a fastidiarme. Me levanté de mi silla, me alisé el short que se me había enrollado incómodamente mostrando más de lo debido y comencé a caminar con mi acostumbrada elegancia hacia la puerta. Sentí de repente la proximidad de alguien, y antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta para enfrentarle una de sus manos se había enganchado de mi brazo, y me indicó con gentileza que apresurara el paso.

—Helga, puedo decir que es una encantadora sorpresa el verte de nuevo por aquí—murmuró con dulzura la chica pelirroja. Alcé la ceja, ante tanta cercanía. Me sorprendía que hubiera sido Lila quien se acercó primero a mí, en cierta medida hasta me parecía que se había apresurado a hacerlo. Había cambiado un poco, pero su esencia de perfección permanecía intacta aunque las dos trenzas hubieran sido sustituidas por una sola lateral y su vestido de provinciana fuera cambiado por un jumper de un suave color azul.

—Lila…—respondí con reservas.

—Geraldine es un precioso nombre…me hubiera gustado conocerlo antes—expresó giñando el ojo de esa manera malnacidamente adorable que sólo ella podía tener. Y le devolví una mirada de suspicacia. —Imagino que no quieres que sepan que la gran Helga ha regresado a Hillwood—se aventuró, cómo siempre en voz baja.

—Siempre has sido muy perspicaz—le dediqué mi primera sonrisa sincera de la jornada y afiancé mi agarre sobre su delgado brazo, siendo mi gesto aceptado por una risita alegre.

—Bueno Geraldine, algunas cosas nunca cambian—hizo una pausa observando con sutileza por encima de su hombro localizando a cierto rubio a una distancia que le hacía pensar que intentaba escucharlas—aunque por otro lado, deseo que otras si lo hagan—indicó con un deje de misterio.

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté con interés.

—A que en esta ocasión, de verdad espero que podamos ser amigas—ronroneó apresurándose a abrir la puerta de la entrada del comedor, para después arrastrarme hasta una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana.

—Podría hacer el intento—

—Es mucho más de lo que había tenido en el pasado—sonrió de lado, para después convertir su sonrisa en una burlona—aunque ciertamente extrañaré un poco que me llames señorita perfección—acotó colocando su lonchera sobre la mesa.

—No es como si en mis pensamientos hubiera dejado de llamarte así...pero que rayos, seré considerada—agregué imitándola al sacar un yogurt y un pequeño durazno que había llevado conmigo.

—Eso es una lástima, me gustaba el apodo—suspiró encogiendo los hombros.

—Después se me ocurrirá otro no te preocupes—aclaré batallando con la tapa de aluminio de mi yogurt.

—¿Qué tal amiga?—sugirió a la vez que me quitaba el bote y procedía a abrirlo con asombrosa facilidad. —Supongo que es la práctica, por todo el tiempo que comí conservas—se explicó.

La observé sospechosamente, pero después hice una mueca de sentirme vencida y le sonreí.

—Eso suena bien, pero necesito algo más original—.

Me agradaba el ambiente de tranquilidad que había entre nosotras. No recordaba que en el pasado pudiera entenderme tan bien con Lila; pero como ella dijo unas cosas se mantenían y otras cambiaban, concretamente ella sí que mejoró con el tiempo.

—Vaya, vaya…¿pero que tenemos aquí?—aquella voz venía a acabar con la paz que tan bien me había sabido—Lila, sí que te diste prisa en acaparar a la foránea, querida no es elegante que uno acapare todo para sí mismo—señaló con hipocresía mientras observaba con detenimiento su manicure francés, esperando encontrarlo impoluto.

—Mmmm—ese pequeño ruido iba con la intención de querer llamar su atención, puesto que parecía haber olvidado por completo cual era la razón por la que se había acercado en primer lugar.

—Ah bueno…querida extranjera, mi nombre es Rhonda Wellington Lloyd y mi estimada acompañante se llama Nadine; obviamente estás encantada de conocernos—aseguró con aires de grandeza, a la vez que me barría con la mirada.

—Claro que las conozco, cómo olvidarlas—bufé alzando un poco mi flequillo con dicha acción. Rhonda me dirigió una mirada de sospecha, y se acomodó con delicadeza su cabello cortado en un perfecto Bob.

—¿Nos conoces?, ¿cómo?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, analizando mi rostro buscando algún indicio para lograr reconocerme. Supe que había cometido un error al llamar su curiosidad, y pensé en alguna manera de zafarme.

—Rhonda, es evidente que te conozca, eres la chica más popular de la escuela—acudió al rescate Lila, formando una sonrisa confiada en su pecoso rostro. La aludida se llevó las manos al pecho y suspiró alentando con ello su ya de por sí muy inflado ego.

—Naturalmente, debí haberlo supuesto. Una persona con el estilo de Geraldine no pudo haber pasado por debajo de mi radar…aunque claro aún te falta mucho para llegar a aspirar equipararte a mí—indicó con socarronería, siendo apoyada por un asentimiento por parte de Nadine.

—Salve la reina—ironicé, que por supuesto la morocha notó, y no ocultó su desagrado.

—Detecto cierto toque de burla en tus palabras—observó Rhonda entrecerrando los ojos.

—Para nada…—pasé mi mano por debajo de mi melena, deslizándola con delicadeza en un gesto bien ensayado—es sólo que me parece insulso que te llegues a comparar conmigo, cuando resulta obvio que yo tengo mucha más categoría que tú—manifesté con desdén, levantando altivamente la cabeza, disfrutando de la mueca horrorizada de la chica.

—¿Cómo te atreves?—gruñó conteniendo la rabia en su semblante. —No te quieras creer la gran cosa por venir de Italia, aquí yo soy la chica más rica y popular de la escuela—indicó pudiendo contenerse, para después armar una sonrisa cínica que pudiera apoyar lo anteriormente dicho.

Yo la observé con aburrimiento, e ignorando la mirada penetrante de Lila me levanté de mi silla, logrando intimidar al instante a Rhonda con mi poderoso 1, 82 de altura—una pequeña ayuda de los tacones claro—y la observé con la ceja alzada en una actitud clara de burla.

—La abeja reina de una escuela pública…vaya sí que me impresionas—sonreí de lado, disfrutando de su mirada de odio puro—eres tú quien parece ser no saber con quién estás tratando…soy Geraldine Kelley, desde luego…mucho más reconocida de lo que tú alguna vez soñarías ser—finalicé dando por terminada la pequeña gresca verbal y me di la vuelta para sentarme de nuevo a continuar con mi almuerzo.

—¿Geraldine…Kelley…?—gimió Nadine como si el aire no le llegara bien a los pulmones. De pronto se hizo el silencio en la cafetería, advirtiéndonos con ello; que en realidad nos estaban espiando desde el inicio.

No me molesté en responder, era evidente que los murmullos del comedor entero, lo hacían por mí. Se escucharon chillidos impresionados, y pronto el bullicio se volvió imposible de ignorar.

—¡Santo cielo, no la reconocí con el pelo corto!—

— ¡Es ella…hay una celebridad en mi escuela!—

— ¿Querrá tener una cita conmigo?—

—¡El mejor puto día de mi vida!—

—¡Necesito su autógrafo!—

No mentiré, claro que me irritaba el dejarme al descubierto. Pero ver cambiar de tonalidades el rostro de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd del verde al rojo; bien lo valía. Fue tanta su impresión que hasta se tuvo que apoyar en el hombro de Nadine, cómo si no pudiera resistir semejante golpe. Se compuso lo suficiente como para generar una mirada de dignidad herida, y se dio la media vuelta con el mentón en alto.

—Vámonos Nadine, acabo de recordar que tengo que llamar a mi masajista—aseguró tirando del brazo izquierdo a la aludida, sin importarle que con eso casi la hace perder el equilibrio.

—Pero me gustaría que me contara que insectos vio en su sesión de fotos en el Amazonas—protestó la rubia, aunque no muy fuerte.

—Cállate Nadine—ordenó la morena con disgusto, y continuó arrastrándola por el piso grasoso de la cafetería sin ninguna contemplación.

Apenas habiéndose ido, mi mesa fue avasallada por una multitud de estudiantes, que me llenaban la cara de papeles, estrechaban mi mano, tomaban fotografías, he incluso hubo un subnormal que robó mi durazno mordido. Lila me dirigió una mirada apenada, como si pudiera entender lo que estoy pasando.

_Demonios, esto es mil veces peor que en la primaria._

—Criminal…esto algún día acabará conmigo—gruñí con desdén, resignándome a firmar la libreta repleta de corazones, que una de primero me puso casi en las narices. No obstante, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina. Me giré con sutileza, para intentar saber de dónde provenía esa sensación, esa que sólo ocurre cuando alguien te está mirando con demasiada insistencia.

Y al encontrarme con el responsable, un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con una entereza, que me hacían llegar a pensar que podía ver a través de mí ser. Desde luego que conseguía intimidarme, pero ¿cómo sería Helga si me dejaba amedrentar sólo por una mirada sin relevancia?, así que le sostuve la mirada y él movió los labios como si estuviera susurrando algo.

Entrecerré los ojos, intentando definir que era, por sus movimientos. Y de pronto se me heló la sangre y casi se me detiene el corazón; aunque por fuera mantuve una expresión altiva e impávida.

_Sólo Helga decía Criminal…_

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Primero que nada me disculpo por mi demasiada prolongada ausencia, mi computadora sufrió un accidente, y esperaba recuperarla para poder seguir escribiendo. Pero no me la han devuelto, y sinceramente ya me harté de estarla esperando. Tenía algo avanzado el capítulo, pero YOLO así que lo tuve que empezar de nuevo.

Quise darle algo de importancia al papel que Helga vivió en Italia, dónde obviamente no sólo se estuvo rascando la panza. Se desarrolló profesionalmente, y cómo persona, y con éste vínculo demostraré mucho más trasfondo de ella. No solamente Arnold ha sido el que la ha lastimado, y esa razón es por la cual en realidad regresó.

Phoebe no está en la escuela. No sé si dejé muy en claro eso, pero en capítulos posteriores retomaré el tema y lo explicaré a gran detalle.

Ojalá me pudieran dejar algunos comentarios, eso sin duda me haría muy feliz.

Besos…


End file.
